the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Ifrit
"Pray to your heathen gods for mercy, for Allah will grant you none." =The Pilot= A devout Islamist, Yusuf was one of many insurgents in the Middle East, fighting the holy war against Semitic and American oppressors-until the suits fell. Faced with a new enemy, he was forced to make reluctant amends in order to fend off the enemy suits and save his people. Without power armor, Yusuf was constantly faced with harrowing, merciless battles to fight TA occupation that year, but his sacrifice and effort, like many, helped contribute to the formation of the Holy Federation of Western Asia, ensuring a sort of stability in the region. Suitless for most of the invasion, Yusuf did not actually obtain a suit until recently, when a supply train through the outskirts of Jordan was attacked by Vannai. Forced into the desert, the supply train was only saved by a stroke of divine intervention as Yusuf spotted a solitary armor pod, gleaming in the endless sand. With their backs against the wall, the train covered Yusuf as he made his mad dash for it, his only wish to save and protect his comrades-and the pod granted it. Yusuf became Ifrit, shielded by flames of plasma, Allah guiding his janbiya to the heart of his foes. Personality Fervently religious, Yusuf is the type of man who will perform his daily prayers, even in the heat of battle. Though he has faced constant combat, he perseveres with a dogged pace, ever-vigilant against the infidels of Vannai. However, he still manifests traces of his racist, nationalist, discriminatory, elitist attitude when in pressured or heated situations, and despises alcohol. However, he loves keffiyeh scarves and seems to have a different one for each day of the week. Appearance Yusuf Al-Mus'ad is a broad shouldered man with thick hands, and a proud, disciplined, but short stature, being 5'8". For some reason, he always seems to be wearing a keffiyeh wrapped around his head, leaving nothing but his eyes and bushy eyebrows to peek out of. He wears a tan chestplate that holds his power armor in it's collapsed state, and his trusty janbiya is always at his side. Relations & Allies Holy Federation of Western Asia-As one of the soldiers who helped the HFWA establish control, Yusuf is on very good terms with the Federation, and always seeks to assist them, if able. Moqaddas-A fervent believer will find no better branch than Moqaddas to accommodate them, and Yusuf is a fervent believer. He maintains a good record, but has clashed with Semitic and Christian members a few times. Armor Corps-While not a member, Yusuf works with AC soldiers just as well as Moqaddas soldiers, and sometimes better-it is easier to accept a nonbeliever if they aren't in your own camp, after all. =The Suit= 'Ifrit', as the suit has been designated, is a Medium Variable Type with two modes, Hopper and Roller. Constants between both modes include a set of goggles that function as the suit's HUD, pressure panels in the feet that control movement, especially in Roller Mode, a desert-tan color scheme with silver-grey highlights, and the constant flickering of plasma around him and the suit that sometimes flares up and looks like an aura of flame. In Hopper mode, the suit becomes bipedal on digitigrade legs, granting Yusuf speed and dexterity needed to quickly dispatch and destroy foes. It also leaves Yusuf's torso and head exposed, but he accepts it willingly, for trusts in faith in the protection of Allah, and it allows him better maneuverability with the suit. However, he still has some light armor plating on his body, and several arms stick out from the back of the suit, bearing shields. One in the front and back carry plasma shields, giving Yusuf a complete sphere of coverage, and a third bears a shield that functions as a battering piston, which constantly changes position based on Yusuf's needs. An autocannon hangs off his left side for him to use, and plenty of grenades hang off his body for easy access, along with his janbiya. His right arm bears a grappling hook, and can create a scimitar of plasma, allowing him to cut through even the thickest armors, but regrettably, not the ignorance of nobelievers. A pair of nonfunctioning shields hang off the back of the suit, which seem only to be used when he transitions to Roller Mode. In Roller Mode, the suit creates a gyosphere around Yusuf, turning him into a turret that can mow down foes and act like a shield. It turns the light and heavy shields into large panels, suspended in the sphere created by the plasma shields. This change seems to grant the suit a large boost in durability and resilience, and furthermore, allows Yusuf a stable firing platform for the autocannon, as he is safely suspended in the middle through conduits in the legs and waist of the suit. Despite the ranged focus in this mode, it still has some melee capabilities to defend itself. The Battering Piston, which becomes one of the panels, can still strike out against targets, and the sphere can open itself up to allow Yusuf attacks with his janbiya or to chuck grenades. Missons * Operation 1,2, Punch: Acted as squad leader during scouting runs and managed to efficiently identify objectives and evacuate civilians, but withdrew squad early when a factory explosion set TA on high alert in Riyadh. Suit Crunch Medium (15pts Remaining) Variable 5 Sexy Hopper 20 Roller 10 Manual 0 Soldier AI 10 Advanced Suit Status 5 Hawkeye 5 Sonar 10 Suit Control 5 Crowd Control 5 Blade 5 Beam Sabre 15 Autocannon 15 Environmental Controls 0 Grappling Hook 5 Collapsible 5 Storage 0 Kinetic Stabilizers 10 125 Shield Systems 75 2 Extra Limbs 15 2 Light Shields 10 (Shield Link-Armor Plating) 2 Heavy Shields 20 (Shield Link-Battering Piston) 2 Plasma Shields 30 Stats: Exposed Hopper Dex:7 Dur:1+3 Pow:4 Rec:4 Spd:6 Str:3 Stats: Roller Dex:4 Dur:6+3 Pow:4 Rec:4 Spd:5/6 on flat ground Str:3 Category:PACYOA: TE